Cycles of a two wheeled or more nature normally have a steerer mechanism, typically of a fork that retains a wheel, normally the front wheel. The fork has a steerer tube that rotates within a head-tube of the cycle, via a headset. The headset is normally two circular arrays of ball bearings at the top and bottom of the head-tube which the steerer tube of the fork runs in so it can rotate to steer the front wheel.
Connected to the top of the steerer tube is a handle bar, normally held to the steerer tube via a stem. The handle bar is gripped by a user and is used to steer the cycle and also has controls, for example brakes or gear controls, mounted on it.
Such controls may be transmitted to corresponding devices on the fork or frame of the cycle.
Typically with the normal range or rotation of the handle bar and stem there is no issue with tangling of controls from the handle bar to the fork or frame of the cycle.
When however there is a desire to spin the handle bars through more than 100 degrees then such controls can become tangled, for example when they control via cables, for example cables within sheaths typical for cycle controls.
The solution for the fork control, for example the fork mounted brake, is relatively straightforward as the control simply passes through the interior of the fork or head-tube and rotates with the handle bar and fork as they are locked together.
However, a problem arises when trying to pass the control from the handle bar to the frame yet still allow 180° or more motion of the handle bar without tangling. Movement of the handle bar through more than 180° may occur when performing tricks such as bar spins, or accidentally.
Products are known to solve this problem and are known variously as a GYRO™, detangler or rotor.
One such solution is the Odyssey GYRO™ product. This is a rotating cuff that sits external to the head-tube to allow rotation of the handle bars yet allow transmission of control inputs, for example brakes, to the frame of the cycle. One shortcoming of this product is that it can only transmit one type of control, for example brakes. It cannot transmit multiple controls, for example brake and gear control. Because it is external it may become contaminated when riding and also may interfere with the rider or user, snagging them, or even injuring them.
Another product is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,224,079 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,349. Both these documents disclose a detangler located within the headset of the cycle. However, both these designs may load the internals of the detangler eccentrically, twist and stretch the cables, have high friction, and can be difficult to assemble. They also require custom headset and head-tube components, which reduces a user's freedom to choose which headset and frame they wish to use and may increase cost.
Internal datanglers are also desirable to prevent contamination of the rotating and sliding assemblies, prevent interference with, and snagging and injury of the rider or user. They also provide a more aesthetic and uncluttered assembly of the head-tube area and the cycle in general.
Internal detanglers to date also may require oversized head-tubes, steerer tubes and headsets to accommodate the detangler internally. This detracts from the choice a rider may have, and from the economies of scale and therefore cost available by using existing standard sizes in the industry.
In this specification where reference has been made to patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the invention. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents is not to be construed as an admission that such documents, or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art, or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved cycle headset and transmission therefor, or to overcome the above shortcomings or address the above desiderata, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.